Luca Benedetti
Equipment *'Holy Book' An old copy of the Holy Book. Hard-bound and heavy, a little worn but still good for hitting people with. If you absolutely must. *'Stole' Not really a shield, but sometimes you have to take what you can get. *'Cappello Romano (Black)' It’s a hat. *'Priest’s Robes (White)' Long and flowing. The white symbolizes purity. They look very priestly, but aren’t they a little impractical on the battlefield? *'Boots '''Fairly standard as footwear goes. They’ll keep your feet warm and dry in the snow. *'Cross Pendant Sentimental value only. Items *'''Water of Life: A powerful restorative, specialty of Lavenna. Cannot actually revive the dead, but can bring people back from the brink of death. (Heals target to max HP.) *'Spices': Add to certain dishes to make them delicious. You can never have enough seasonings~ (Raises target’s DEF stat.) *'Hot Pepper': The amount needed to spice up a dish is relative to the person doing the cooking. Still, there is such a thing as too much spice. (Raises target’s AGL stat.) *'Journal': It’s private! Don’t look! Skills *'Implorare': Close your eyes, fold your hands, speak from your heart. This is what I have been taught, from even before I can remember. (Holy element. Variable effect.) *'Guarire': Even if I can’t fight, I can support my allies. (Heals target’s HP by 50-60%.) *'Di Cena!': Please tell me if you like it! (Heals party HP by 40%.) *'Sanare': Is something ailing you? (Restores target to NORMAL status.) *'Semplice Promessa': As long as I live, I will protect those dear to me at any cost. This is my solemn vow. (Holy/Light element. Heals party to max HP, raises party DEF stat, causes BLIND status to enemies; causes KO status for user.) Profile Luca is a young priest with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He and his twin brother Luciano were abandoned outside the church when they were infants, and raised by Father Parrino, the head of the Church of Lavenna. Quite naturally, they were taught to follow in his footsteps, so much so that when Father Parrino passed away, Luca and Luci quickly took up his duties—becoming Lavenna’s youngest priests at the age of ten. Fourteen years later and not much has changed; both brothers still reside in the church, preaching and praying and caring for the people of Lilla, trying to take the world’s burdens onto their own shoulders. Or at least, Luca is. His greatest joy in life is serving people—whether it is visiting the sick, cleaning, cooking, healing, talking, listening—whatever he can do, he does, caring for their souls as well as their bodies. Along with his priestly duties, he has also studied the healing arts, and so he can often be found out and about healing minor injuries and mending more severe ones. In the church, he does take part of the more official duties, but Luciano is the one who does most of the leading. Luca is content to help when he can and keep the church clean, as well as tend the gardens and take care of himself and his brother—cooking, mending clothes, and so on. Gentle and kind, soft-spoken and even-tempered, Luca is foil to his more outspoken brother; he pardons where Luci condemns, smiles where Luci frowns, heals the wounds that his brother’s words often cause. They are two halves of a whole, one never quite complete without the other. He is also an incredible pushover. Show up at his door hungry and tired, and he will feed you and give you his bed for the night, despite Luciano’s resistance. Come to him for healing, and he will exhaust himself for your sake; make almost any manner of request, and as long as it is not physically impossible for him, he will do his best to fulfill it. His relationship with his brother is difficult to understand when merely looking on from the outside. He loves Luci very much, and trusts him completely; Luciano in turn takes complete advantage of this, manipulating him into taking on much of the physical work around the church. Luca has also stood in for his brother on a few different occasions, whether through merely representing him or wearing his robes to make it look as if the elder brother is in attendance. All Luci has to do is ask—sometimes not even that—and Luca will gladly offer himself. (Luca is also emotionally vulnerable, something that Luci occasionally exploits when the younger is more reluctant; it takes little effort to convict Luca of selfishness or jealousy or sloth in his own life. Whatever the reaction needed, Luci knows just how to nudge his brother into the answer he wants; if simply asking will not do it, he can quickly reduce Luca to tears and repentance if he must.) Category:Characters